Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 29 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Rusyna), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (updated 8-14-2018) # Amelia has agreed to help me find the Dwarf. If possible, I would like to convince him that more profits exist in maintaining the facade than breaking it. I.E. If he is amenable to making an arrangement, I would like him to use his Dwarven knowledge to help democratize the Heavy Metal. # Shortly after my half-brother's funeral, my stepmother, The Dowager, was noted by the tabloids as leaving the King's palace in a fury. It is believed by the noble tabloids that he denied her request to legitimize herself as the head of a new Great House to replace the now extinct House DuMonde. Not on the record with the tabloids, the King informed her the "Blood of DuMonde still flows." As we left the city, I noticed a small group of riders were tailing us. As far as I can tell the Corpore Sano are on me again, but in reality my Stepmother has figured out that at least one of her dead husband's Bastards lives. Apparently I'm not the only one interested in a "family reunion". I will attempt to lose the riders in the wilderness. # If we are to supply a real army, then we will need reserves. I will use the trip to survey what food and drink is available to requisition in the valley heading towards Gardinia and figure the cost of such a venture to present before the King. Completed Beliefs Instincts # I believe in honor among thieves. # I have no tolerance for those who prey upon the weak. # A polite man will never refuse a drink when offered. Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Bastard (4 pts) * Good Listener (1 pt) * Pragmatic Outlook (1 pt) Artha (updated 8-14-2018) Fate: 12 Persona: 8 Deeds: Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Skills Being Learned Resources (56 Burned) Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Property Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Friends with the King: Player Notes Rufus Von Klempt - MeddlerCategory:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano